Winter Sonadow Love Story
by slenderman2ddd
Summary: So this is a love story of sonic and shadow this is also my first time here and I will be making more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sonic´s POV

I wake up and I'm so sleepy the breeze from the window hitting my face I get up to my messy room the ground is littered with socks shoes and a picture of tails and sonic in their "classic years".I head down to my kitchen just downstairs from my room and I could smell a sweet smell was someone cooking something.I rush to the kitchen to see who was making it and surprisingly it was Amy.

Silvers POV

Shadow My roommate has been off a bit when he heard sonic coming so far i'm just walking with Shadow to the store he insisted...with violence the black hedgehog was quite I asked him why he was getting worked up over shot me one of his death glares typical,the air was so cold it felt nice on his fur. The area was white like ice cream and the crunching of our feet felt like home.

Shadows POV

Ugh today is the day that faker comes over to live with me for the month damn it's cold and Silver acts like he's immune!I see a bright light that says Monday Supermarket,That made me walk to the doors as usual the doors opened wide and it was finally warm I almost was gonna exhale an air of exhaustion but I didn't me and Silver just got a present for the faker.I took a picture of me and Sonic at the fair his smile lightening the photo and my frown darkening the photo it was perfect. I hugged the photo tight

Sonics POV

Sonic I wanted to let you know that I knew you were going to Shadows for the month so I just made some rice she said her emerald eyes staring into my ames I didn't know you were here uhh how did you get in,I look at the door there is a large hole in my door (how didn't I hear that) Sonic I wanted to give you this she gave me a scarf that says good luck in white after I was done with the rice and left the house


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

The Speed at which I was going was insane for this weather but I wanted to see shadow last time I saw him he was moved to California but he's here now.I look around and I see the houses lights on and all the christmas decorations, I couldn't wait for christmas but I had to wait .The snow looked so cool but I crashed into the side of Shadows house

Shadows POV

A large bang was heard on the side of my...me and Silvers house.I heard that familiar sound it was the hide the presents my eyes burning with determination,I can't screw this said the silver hedgehog and set the presents near secret security system Tails installed.A knock on the door was heard I almost panicked but I kept my cool,I open the door to see the deep blue emerald eyed hedgehog with his things and a rice bowl (probably cold now) and a scarf that said good luck in silver letters on it.

Silvers POV

God Shadow is so obsessed with Sonic it's making me cringe,he even did math to get things in the right places is Shadow so then it's ok with me but he's always the edgy emo but now he's all up in Sonic's business,but he's good at hiding it I leave the room the snow outside was everywhere and I was bored,so I decided to text Tails he's my BFF on Mobius Mobile but I before I could text Tails was already at the door.

Tails POV

The snow was good on my fur that's why I love it's such a coincidence me and silver like winter.I walk up to the door and it opened,Silver and I planned a sleepover a week ago I said in a distinguished hey Tails Sonic said,I knew Sonic was here but from the way shadows looking at me and then looking at sonic my hypothesis is wants to be with sonic alone or thinks we're looked on his calendar and he didn't put a date at today because he forgot...so he before I could sit on the couch Shadow said we don't have a guest room so you will be sleeping with me…(BULLSHIT!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sonics POV

Shadows room looked perfect the sorted clothes the nice chill in the room was as big as mine and the closet was huge but then shadow had spoken once you will be sleeping in the same bed as me or do you want to sleep on the floor?I touched the floor it was cold but my fur could handle it put your stuff on the floor and let's watch some movies his crimson eyes looked into mine as he walked out the door.

Silvers POV

Me and Tails were just nerding out about Stranger Things and then Shadow came down and sat on the couch with me and Tails,Sonic followed his face looking very nervous but then Shadow turned on Phantasm., Sonic sped to turn the lights off and got some popcorn.I got a text on my phone I smiled because my pal Knuckles is TV. I could tell that Sonic is getting sleepy so he goes upstairs to take a nap and Shadow eyes locked on to the both of them going up I knew what was going on.

Shadows POV

Sonic I say in a quiet voice,the Hedgehog had a grin on his face the light from his face made the hallway light up.I wanted to tell you something it is that I...I... Faker kissed me and said I love you too I didn't think my hands warmly touched the Fakers body I couldn't control happiness I felt was reminding me of Maria and then we know I was on top of So-the Faker and ready to love for the first time.

Sorry omg I see the views and I say thank you I try my best with these chapters and message me and give me a critique on how this chapter was and Thank You again see you next chapter


	4. Update for you guys

So it's been a while since I made a chapter and to be honest the grammer

sucks because keeps cutting words and it makes no sense

Message me if you help me fix that.


	5. Moving

I'm moving to archive of our own because my stories wont be so cut. I will be continuing the story there it's been fun fans I will also be stepping up my game so you can get that chapter one feel again


	6. Surprise

I've actually moved to wattpad and I wanted to surprise you with this because i'm actually giving you all a secret gift at the end of the story


End file.
